Union Rules and UHauls
by helebette
Summary: fic prompt: 'Emma Swan would be signing this contract by any persuasion necessary.' Regina throws her weight around-right on top of Emma.
1. Chapter 1

Regina Mills left her office at 7pm. She wrapped a light black jacket over the ivory Armani wraparound blouse she had recently acquired as a gift, and strode purposefully away from City Hall. She still had business to attend to, and wanted it all out of the way so that she might actually take an evening off.

Regina held the contract for the town Sheriff's increase in wages and work hours. Changing Emma Swan's schedule meant ensuring that Emma would be by Regina's side for part of the week. This way, Regina would be able to keep an eye on the other woman, while actually pretending to be giving her a slight promotion.

Sheriff Swan would be signing this contract by whatever means of persuasion necessary.

An hour later, Regina dialed Emma's cell, utterly frustrated.

"Where are you?" Regina fumed on Emma's answering service. She had already been to that hovel of an apartment, and she had even checked in with Henry who was currently being tutored and fed dinner by Snow White. As for Snow helping _Regina_-not so much. Snow was still entirely too grumpy with Regina to actually answer her questions about Emma's whereabouts. It had been two years since the end of the 'Curse' and Snow White still called Regina Mills 'that psycho in heels'.

Regina stood outside the grocery store. She had a bottle of wine under one arm (a good one—expensive and French) and a take-out container of her favorite dips and cheeses and olives and…

She felt really, really lonely all of a sudden. Regina could not even fight the surge of happiness that accompanied the burst of song from her phone's ringtone.

"Regina, you called?" Emma's voice was oddly formal and far away sounding. Regina wondered if she might fire a few inappropriate questions Emma's way—about _what_ she might be doing and whom she might be doing whatever it was she was doing _with_. It would show Emma, once again, who ran this town. Regina saved it for later.

"I have paperwork for you to sign." Regina said the words as bossily as she could. She put on her best 'bitches get shit done' face and added, "I insist, Sheriff Swan, that you meet me as soon as…"

"Yeah, yeah, all right," Emma sighed on the other end. "I'm at that hotel, you know, the one near the diner near the weird-ass magical tree closet thingy that I was found in as a baby. Remember all that? When you ordered me killed? I was, oh, I don't know, twenty minutes old…you were what? Twenty _years_ old?...Or were you older? Because, you know, Regina, it matters the whole age diff…"

Regina hung up and unlocked her car door before Emma could continue. Really. The woman never did let things _go_ it sometimes seemed.

Regina had no trouble convincing the desk clerk at the hotel to give over Emma's room number. She wondered if perhaps Emma had warned him.

"Mayor Mills, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Emma smirked as she opened her door and let Regina into the room. She wore nothing but underwear and a tank top which seemed to be an odd little habit of hers. "For little ol' me?" Emma quipped, taking the bottle of wine handed to her as well as the food.

"No, for me. You made me wait long enough and I got hungry." Regina spoke in a low, dangerous tone. She could do that; could change her voice to evoke certain responses from Emma, from anybody in fact.

"Oh, well then." Emma closed and locked her door and made her way to the small table that held wine glasses and a corkscrew. She watched from the corner of her eye as Regina sat on the edge of the bed. "You know…" Emma spoke quietly, suddenly afraid of scaring the Mayor off.

"Hmmmm?" Regina looked up and took the glass of wine offered to her.

Emma sipped her own wine and smirked. "You don't have to make excuses to see me, Mayor Mills."

"I assure you, Sheriff Swan, this is purely a work related matter." Regina moved to her feet again and walked to where Emma stood. Regina allowed herself a moment in Emma's space—too close for polite company—and smirked as Emma reacted. It was definitely the perfume. Regina stepped back again and watched as Emma attempted to compose herself. Silly little Sheriff. Regina rolled another drink of wine around on her tongue.

"Work?" Emma cleared her throat when the word came out with a squeak. Then her eyes widened. "Work?" She spoke much, much more firmly. She even looked a bit angry. "Are you changing my schedule yet again? Because you have no right, you know. Division of power, remember? You don't own me." She growled and stepped into Regina's space this time. "And if you want something from me, you'll have to _make_ me give it to you."

Regina glanced up and down Emma's form, seemingly unmoved by her little rant. Regina suddenly wondered what she might do to persuade the Sheriff. Shout? Threaten? No. Regina's mouth watered at one idea and she decided on it. She would blatantly use this situation to her own benefit. She would make a play at looking vulnerable—desperate, even—and gain whatever she wanted. Regina batted her eyes at Emma and feigned sadness. It worked.

"I just wanted to offer you something. Something more. A raise, certainly, but also more focus, more time to ambitiously craft this town's future with me." Regina reached out, traced one finger along Emma's hip bone.

Emma shook her head. "Uhhhh…wait, what…"

Regina slid to her knees, quickly and somehow with her dignity intact, right at Emma's feet. "How must I persuade you, Sheriff Swan? What would you have me do?" Regina hooked the finger that had made a trail along Emma's thigh, just to the side of her panties. She pulled them aside and leaned forward. "What would you have me do?" Regina murmured. "What would you _make _me do, to convince you?" She chuckled at the long groan that escaped Emma's throat. Then, Regina took Emma's clit into her mouth and sucked gently.

Twenty minutes later, when Emma came in Regina's mouth, she seemed willing to cave on just about any issue. Emma had already promised Regina 'anything she wanted' and had even called her 'your fucking majesty' once or twice. "I can't stand up…" Emma gasped, still rotating her hips against Regina's face. "Still coming…omigod…ok…ok…stop…you can stop…"

Regina allowed Emma escape then, regretfully pulling away with one last swipe of her tongue over Emma's clit.

"Regina…" Emma gasped, breathing hard and adjusting her underwear back again. "Where did _that _come from?" She fell onto the bed, on her back.

Regina grabbed for her glass of wine and stretched out next to Emma, propping her head up with one hand. She didn't bother answering the question but just looked curiously at Emma as the shaking woman struggled to control her breathing.

"Regina…" Emma tried again, staring at the ceiling. "You know…"

"Yes?" Regina asked when Emma grew silent again.

"You know…" Emma suddenly laughed.

"I know…what?" Regina scowled.

"I did remember," Emma said, still laughing, "to bring wine and food myself." Emma finished, gesturing to the other end of the room, where lit candles, a tray of bite-sized appetizers (Regina liked to be fed when she was in one of her moods) and a bottle of champagne on ice, all lay out in one big spread.

Regina batted her eyes and sipped her wine demurely. "I wasn't certain that you would choose well enough."

Emma laughed harder. She rolled over, took away Regina's glass of wine, ignoring the half-hearted protest, and pulled Regina into her arms.

"I missed you this week." Emma said, kissing Regina—finally—for the first time in days.

Regina just kissed her back, allowing Emma to hover over her and press her to the bed.

"Well?" Emma asked, pulling back.

"I missed you as well." Regina smiled sweetly and pressed her lips to Emma's again. She watched as Emma rolled off and onto her side.

"Careful," Emma joked as she watched Regina undress. "I spent most of my pay on those clothes."

Regina sighed happily as she slid first her skirt and then hose off. "Must you remind me? I _am_ arranging for your pay to be raised."

Emma laughed again, which made Regina feel oddly, incredibly happy. "I don't think that it's entirely ethical, Regina, to give me a raise so that I can get you more clothes."

"Nevermind," Regina scoffed. "You'll have to work for it. No one will worry about it." Regina reached over and hooked her fingers in Emma's panties again, this time tugging them down long, well-muscled legs. Emma's top followed and Regina rolled onto her this time. She had been thinking about taking control all day—having her way with Emma while she pressed her to the bed and perhaps tied her hands to the headboard. Regina glanced up as Emma's lips latched onto her neck. Perfect. A headboard with gaps between the top and bottom and just enough room for a belt or perhaps a scarf. Or cuffs. Definitely handcuffs.

Much later, Regina slumped atop Emma and reached to undo the handcuffs they had used. Emma's arms lowered to wrap around Regina and pull her closer. Regina's thighs shook from keeping herself hovering over Emma's mouth, teasing Emma before giving herself over. There would be payback, most definitely. Regina was looking forward to it. Already, she planned on propping herself on all fours while Emma pretended to take control. Regina hummed contentedly.

"You can trust me you know. You don't have to keep tabs on me," Emma spoke in soothing tones, tracing her fingertips over Regina's arm.

"I know that." Regina leaned up and scowled at Emma's blinking, oh-so-innocent eyes. "I just want more time with you."

"Oh. Well." Emma couldn't fight a grin. "That's nice. Maybe we should move in together…"

Regina froze. "It has been two years." She muttered.

"It has." Emma nodded, suddenly serious. "Speaking of which…" she reached over to the nightstand where a small box lay waiting. Regina's eyes got really, really big.

Emma planted a kiss on Regina's forehead and added, "Happy anniversary baby."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma read the list of charges against Regina and laughed. One of the volunteer firefighters who had come in to file a report about some recent cat rescues (Emma thought she might have been Tinkerbell in Fairytale land) smiled curiously at Emma from across the room. Emma shrugged and pointed at the phone, making a face.

"Trespassing? Vandalism?" Emma was on the line with Snow White, and Snow was being particularly insistent about that last one. "Because she spray painted your…ok, fine." Emma sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was tired. She and Snow had been at this for days. Emma tried to talk Snow out of pressing charges, but Snow was absolutely insistent.

When Emma arrived at the Mayor's office, Regina was in the middle of a phone meeting with a Boston based company that specialized in geothermal technology. She sounded excited and waved Emma in. Emma knew that Regina wanted to promote self-sufficiency for the people of Storybrooke. Many of the townspeople remembered a time when they heated their own homes and even built their own homes. They were all finding compromises to suit their new surroundings.

Excitement gave way to confusion when Emma kept her distance. The phone was hung up and Regina promised to call back as soon as possible.

Regina's eyes narrowed when Emma took out the handcuffs and began to read her her rights.

"Really?" Regina said sarcastically. "Arresting me? After all this time?"

"Mayor Mills, you'll find that I am the actual law around these parts, not you." Emma heard herself speak and knew that she sounded ridiculous. Still, she continued. "I think that you need to be taught that lesson right now."

The trip to the station was long and silent. Emma kept Regina cuffed but allowed her to sit in the front seat. They arrived at 4pm and Emma walked in ahead, dismissing her staff for the day (including Tinkerbell who was flirting with the young guy Emma had interning for her admin assistant), before bringing Regina through the back door.

"This isn't necessary." Regina hissed. Emma lifted the Mayor's hands and fastened them to the bars. Then she thought better of it, undid the cuffs, turned Regina around, and refastened them from behind, still laced in between the bars.

"So you can't get out with magic." Emma said quietly.

"Absurd." Regina replied. "I have done nothing wrong. Nothing to warrant this behavior Sheriff Swan."

Emma paced back and forth, glancing from time to time toward Regina. "You need to learn…"

"I heard you the first time!" There was genuine frustration in Regina's voice now.

"Regina," Emma used her name this time. She walked a step closer and jammed her hands in her blue jacket. Her gun was still holstered and her black boots stayed on. She needed to look as intimidating as possible, because if she faltered, the plan would be ruined.

"I know that you need to be in control," Emma rocked back and forth on her heels, keeping her voice casual. "So I'm going to just leave you there, to think things over. I'm going to just sit and maybe I'll watch you, or maybe I'll just leave. Either way, you'll…"

"All right!" Regina decided with a roll of her eyes. "Do whatever you want. I mean really, is this how you treat your prisoners? I want a phone call. I also want a lawyer. Did Snow put you up to this? This is so…" She inhaled sharply as Emma suddenly invaded her space.

Emma looked down at Regina's skirt and seemed to think something over.

Then she reached beneath it, suddenly, and slid Regina's thong off.

Regina gasped as her skirt was hiked up. "You can't do this!" She gave a strangled sort of cry and bucked against Emma's hands on her hips.

Emma just stared at Regina's nakedness. "I can." She whispered. "And I will. I will do whatever I want, do you understand?" She stepped closer and let her thighs brush against Regina's. She leaned in closer and whispered something indiscernible in Regina's ear, then kissed her lightly there.

"I can't…you can't…" Regina moaned, despite her protests, and spread her legs.

"Wow. That was quick. I like it." Emma said with a grin. She drew the back of one hand up and over Regina's sex and then began to work on the buttons to Regina's shirt.

Then, all at once, Emma walked right out again and sat at her desk.

Regina called her a name or two before angrily kicking the bars with her shoe. She broke one of the stiletto heels and swore some more.

Emma sat at her desk and watched the Mayor struggle with her anger.

"I have to show you that I'm also in control." Emma explained loudly. She got up again and went to check that the doors were locked. When she returned, she took off her jacket and moved to stand next to Regina. "I have to show you," she continued, reaching through the bars to cup Regina's cheek, "that you can't always…ouch!"

Regina had bitten whatever finger she could. She stared, eyes gleaming in the fading light, as Emma scowled at her and licked her wounds.

Emma reached out and tore Regina's shirt open.

"This is police…" Regina gasped.

"Brutality, yeah yeah, that one's been overdone." Emma smirked. "You know, you've been very, very naughty as of late. Spraying 'happy birthday' on Snow's car; breaking into her apartment to leave a birthday cake…"

"You arranged all of those things." Regina sputtered. "You can't…this isn't even a good…"

Emma slammed a hand over Regina's mouth. Regina's eyes grew even wider.

Then Emma lowered that hand and grasped Regina's throat.

"No more talking." Emma growled. "I run this show." She shook her head, searching for new dialogue.

Regina nodded.

Emma undid Regina's handcuffs again and threw her onto the small cot in the cell.

"Now," Emma said quietly. "I think you owe me. For the other night. Remember?" She reached out and smacked Regina's ass lightly, then searched for other options. Her belt would have to do. Emma walked out again, grabbed a chair, and set it beside the cot. She hauled Regina off the bed and onto her lap, stroking her ass and then smacking it again. "Remember what you did?" Emma leaned back, unlaced her belt from her jeans, and snapped the leather against her own hand. A bit much, but if she was gentle, it would do. "Now, Regina, if you recall, I gave you a present…"

"It wasn't…" Regina started, but then she earned a smack across both cheeks with the belt. Emma soothed the mark with her hand while Regina thought it all over. "Ok." Regina decided, going silent again. Her skin was already warm from Emma's attention, but now the sting and the continued stroking warmed her further. "Hmmmm…" Regina hummed thoughtfully, wondering if she might spread a bit and get away with rubbing herself against one of Emma's denim clad thighs. It worked. Regina felt herself grow wetter as another 'thwak' could be heard—and felt. Definitely felt.

Emma's breath hitched. This was the first time she had ever done this and it was really fucking hot but also terrifying. Regina turned her on insanely, and it was all Emma could do to just stay calm and let Regina squirm on her lap. She had rushed a little to get to this point, but they didn't have much time. Regina's arrest would soon make news across town and they might have visitors.

She stroked Regina's ass cheeks, then leaned to her right to watch Regina's sex from behind as Regina subtly rocked herself against Emma's thigh.

"As I was saying," Emma cleared her throat and moved her hand away. "I gave you a present. You threw it across the room at me."

"So you arrested me? Give me a…"

"Enough!" Emma growled. Her hand came down once, then twice, but this time she didn't sooth the reddened skin. "I'm in charge, remember?"

Regina felt herself approaching that line, at last. Emma wasn't always great at taking control like this and when she did, she usually gave away the game, or let Regina off lightly. Regina wanted to remind Emma that _that _was what their safe word was for. This time, though, Regina didn't feel the need to remind Emma of anything. She actually felt frightened. And vulnerable. And out of control. And she didn't know what was going to happen next and…

That was Regina's thing. Easy enough to get there, but to stay there, hovering on that line. Not so easy.

Regina began to tremble. Still, she was getting wetter and she could feel her pulse in her head and her sex at the same time. Perhaps she might beg for Emma to touch her, or at least to give her a plan.

No plan though. And no touching. Emma just kept _looking _at Regina. Staring at her exposed pussy. Spreading her and blowing air lightly in exposed places, but neither touching nor giving away the game verbally.

Emma reached down the side of her boot and pulled out a small blade she sometimes strapped there. She didn't cut Regina with it, but just slid the cold metal along Regina's skin.

Regina moaned. "More, please, no, wait…" She bit her lower lip and reached down to grasp Emma's other boot. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

Emma used the belt this time. "Two." She said, and thwacked twice. The leather was hitting sweetly just on the bottom of Regina's buttocks and the vibrations were hitting her right in the pussy.

"You threw my present. That was rude." Emma was speaking in a conversational tone, not at all angry sounding. "I arrested you on trumped up charges because I had to show you that you can't control everybody, all the time. You have to learn…" Her hand caressed Regina's right cheek, then smacked, then caressed it again. She scratched her nailed lightly over the left cheek. Then, when she pulled her hand back, she spread Regina's thighs further, dipped her fingers between her legs without warning, and spread the wetness she found in circles over the welts on Regina's ass. Emma repeated this all in different patterns, wondering if she might as well just stick her tongue between those perfect cheeks.

But no. "I have to teach you a lesson. Patience, perhaps." Emma decided, suddenly cheerful. This time, she kneaded Regina's ass and smacked her repeatedly but much more lightly than before.

"Teach me…omigod, teach me whatever you need to…" Regina begged.

Emma sighed and reached for her mouth, clamping a hand over it again. "Shhhhhh…" She murmured, hauling Regina to her feet again. Regina's knees shook slightly as Emma walked her from the cell. "Here, I think." Emma muttered to herself. She brought Regina to her desk and made her climb on top.

This was usually the point in their role playing when Emma lost her way and resorted to the tried and true methods of bringing Regina to orgasm. Maybe she would use her mouth or perhaps she would fuck Regina on her desk and make her beg to come.

Instead, Emma sat in a chair and looked.

Regina liked being watched. She hated being made to wait though.

Regina scowled and spread her legs.

"Don't touch yourself." Emma said thoughtfully. "Just think about touching yourself. Then think about me being inside of you while you think about touching yourself…" Regina's hips bucked. Emma grinned.

Emma continued to stare. Her eyes roamed every inch of Regina's skin. Red-purple blotches across Regina's neck, narrowed eyes, and spread legs—awesome. Emma grinned as Regina's hands clenched.

"I have to ummm…I have to pee dammit." Regina whispered, suddenly looking worried.

"Oh, well then, I'll just come with you." Emma said, surprising them both.

"Wait! What? Chee…" Regina nearly said 'cheesies' their latest safe word (after a fight in which Emma finally vowed to quit eating junk food). Regina bit her tongue instead.

Emma's eyes grew wide. She grabbed Regina around the waist and led her to the small private washroom that Emma had had installed for herself after too many late nights and too few showers after those shifts.

Emma undressed Regina the rest of the way and nudged her into the shower.

"Well then?" Emma pressed Regina's shoulders to the wall and slapped her thighs apart. She ran two fingers along Regina's sex and pressed until she had spread her labia. Regina looked terrified. "Go on then," Emma ordered.

Their eyes stayed locked together. Emma reached with her free hand and turned on the water to the shower, stepping out again.

Regina couldn't help it and she certainly couldn't help Emma _watching _with those eyes, so caring and not at all judgmental. So she let herself go and felt a wave of embarrassment mixed with arousal.

Suddenly, Emma was tearing off her own clothes, stumbling around the bathroom, and falling into the shower with Regina.

They kissed, open mouthed and urgent and Emma saw stars when she slammed back against the wall. Emma reached down and rubbed Regina's clit, frantically and yet somehow gently, just gently enough to hit all the right spots and to evoke a new sound—sort of like a wail and a shout—in the back of Regina's throat as she humped Emma's hand and came.

Emma held Regina around the waist while Regina rested on her shoulders and muttered against the water that cascaded over them both.

"Perv." Regina could be heard saying.

Emma just laughed. "I'm doing that again sometime," she decided. "You're hot when you're so completely out of control. And I liked watching you…" She pulled back and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Regina blushed, totally rewarding her.

"Sure, sure, whatever. Though-enough role playing for awhile, I think. The townspeople will really begin to talk. False arrests, furious staged phone calls…" Regina said with a yawn. "We do need to have sex more often, I know that." She kissed Emma's cheek and smoothed her blonde hair back affectionately.

"We both work too hard." Emma said with a nod. "We do need more time together. A whole week without you isn't good."

Regina nodded in agreement and reached for the shampoo. She lathered and rinsed her own hair quickly but spent more time on Emma's, using soap and water to east her hands movements over knotted muscles and sore shoulders.

When they hugged again, there was a shared desire to make time stand. Time always seemed to slip out of hand when loved ones were in each other's presence. Regina squeezed Emma close and gave thanks to whoever was responsible for their impossible union.

They dressed quickly, but Regina had one busted shirt button to fix, and so sewed it using a kit she had given Emma for her own purposes ages ago. Emma had made fun of her at the time, but the emergency sewing kit was beyond useful. Emma went out to get dinner and returned with sandwiches from Granny's and a promise to cook later in the week.

Finally, Emma's shift was over and she was able to call in her Deputy for relief. She snuck Regina out first, told her colleague, upon his arrival, that Regina's charges were being dropped, and then scurried out the back.

Regina laughed at her, but Emma didn't mind.

However when they reached Regina's house, it was clear that Emma wasn't the only person that the Mayor had to worry about.

"What the hell…" Regina stared as what appeared to be half of Storybrooke milled about on her lawn.

"Dunno." Emma shrugged, looking concerned. "I'll ask Snow what this is about."

But when they stopped the car and got out, it was Regina who stood alone.

Emma turned on her and smirked.

The crowd went silent.

When Regina looked back on that moment, all she could think was 'this time they're going to kill me'. She could not bring herself out of the frozen haze that that thought caused.

"Regina…" Snow White stepped forward and smiled.

She smiled.

What the _fuck_. Snow White. Smiling at _her. _Regina gaped.

"Regina…" Snow continued. "I'd like to first welcome you to the family, before Emma asks you what she needs to ask…"

"Welcome to the family." Regina mumbled.

"Yes. This time, of your own free will." Snow swiped at the tear that trailed down her cheek. She could cry with one tear like that—it astounded Regina to no end.

"Regina…" Emma stepped in front of her lover and held out an identical small box to the one she had had chucked at her head only a week previous. Emma opened the box and revealed a thin silver ring. She took it out and put it on a completely insignificant finger, so that no one would ever mistake it for a wedding band. "Will you marry me? In a state where it's legal?"

Regina stared as the crowd erupted and then grew quiet again, awaiting Regina's answer. "I guess so..." Regina choked out. "I mean this is the strangest proposal I have ever seen…" Regina choked on sudden tears and couldn't finish.

"I knew you couldn't just say 'yes' and do the romantic thing and let me write that shit in the sky or whatever." Emma replied with a shrug. "I had to pour it on pretty heavy to get you to realize that 'yes' was really the only answer you could give. Also, uhhh…you can say 'no' if you have to. Either way, we're shacking up. So…yeah, that's good, but really, I'd like to marry you, but it's up to you, so if it's no, then it's no…" Her rambling was interrupted when Regina stepped into her space and kissed her.

"I want a fucking wedding to go with my fucking proposal, and I want presents." Regina whispered. Her tongue darted out and she licked Emma's lips before nipping them for good measure.

Emma nearly swooned as the crowd began to chatter again. Some people sort of clapped confusedly, but most clapped with genuine enthusiasm.

Since it was a Friday night, their engagement party lasted until the wee hours. Henry, being a kid and all, wasn't that interested in the marriage side of things, and he already knew that they would be living all together, so he stayed mainly for the cupcakes. Unfortunately, he ate five of them, threw up and had to be put to bed. Red and Cinderella stayed mainly for the booze and found themselves in the same state that Henry had been in and slept in guest rooms. Since Regina and Emma promised to make breakfast, Snow and James decided to take a room as well. By the time the party ended, they had a full house. As Emma fell asleep, she couldn't help but realize that for the first time in her life, she had not only a family, but a whole community to care about.

It scared the hell out of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This story includes S&M references and fantasy enactment on Regina's part that could be triggering for some. **

**Union Rules and U-Hauls:**

**The U-Haul Has Landed.**

With every lash of the belt there were reprimanding words. Cajoling, mocking, words that tempted Regina to hold onto her anger. Dreading the creek of the chains that bound her, Regina hung from her wrists while trying to support herself on her toes. She could not see, nor speak and the rag in her mouth tasted like detergent. And that voice. That fucking _grating_, angry, cajoling voice…

"…you deserve this…" _Thwack!_ "

…you know that, right?" Sarcasm. Then…

_Thwack!_

It ached more than it stung. The ache oozed into Regina's bones and lit something deep inside of her. She squirmed then stilled again. The anger was starting to rise, but it was controlled, completely within her grasp.

Until she started to wonder: what did she ever do to deserve this?

Then the dam broke and rage sent her thrashing. She struggled and shouted, muffled by the gag in her mouth. Just like her dream. Just like her dream, when they all came for her, when they sent Emma to kill her.

Emma!

Emma would never allow this. How Regina knew, she wasn't certain, but she trusted that somehow the 'savior' might do her fucking job.

The pain took on a new dimension when Emma's face flashed in Regina's mind. Regina knew that she would get through this because in the end, Emma would always come for her. Emma would never leave her. The dull throbs became a haze of pleasure, but Regina feared that refuge and shook herself against it. There is that moment, always, when she rebuilt the wall as quickly as it had been taken down.

Regina smiled as her shirt was cut fully from her and another lash—number 9 she believed—made a gorgeous streak of fire across her shoulder blades.

Her pants were torn down then.

"No…" Regina's mind blanked and the fear and anger concentrated into a white-hot point. She shook her head, thrashed against the chains again and again. The gag in her mouth was removed.

And then, there was a person behind her, touching her while she hung limply. Hands palm her bare ass, squeezing and then roughly moving to her thighs to yank her legs further part. A hand cupped her from behind and two fingers explored the soft, wetness between her legs.

Then, again, Regina came to and moved frantically. She did not expect that being _forcibly_ fucked, in front of everyone, might be part of her punishment. Who wrote that fucking memo? She had lost, lost track of time, lost track of where she was…

"Remember…"

A woman's voice. Only one voice. It had been her, all along.

Regina relaxed again and remembered their roles.

"Remember that it's me. If you need to…" The whisper turned to a sigh when those fingers delved inside, then out, slickened now to slide into her ass. There was a chuckle when Regina moaned and strained backward against those fingers. Fucking her in the ass of all places…in front of everyone. Though they are alone, Regina imagined people watching them, and it made her wetter—made her thrust herself backward even harder. It hurt, having two fingers in such an unfamiliar orifice but it also felt amazing. If she shouted 'fuck my ass harder', she might earn another smack. So she tried it and earned her reward.

The marks on her back stung when Emma ran her fingertips down them. Her other hand slipped away, leaving Regina open and tingling and annoyed that she couldn't have more.

Then, quickly, Emma bit down on Regina's shoulder and thrust a toy inside of her cunt. Regina felt herself rocked backward so that Emma could go deep, could feel the curve of Regina's ass against her pubic bone as she slid inside. The toy was cold and stung but after dozens of slippery strokes it warmed.

"I'm fucking filming this." Trying not to come, obviously, Emma's voice shook and Regina took pride in pushing her so far. Regina heard the click of her phone sliding up. "I'm fucking you, and I'm filming it for later, for when you fuck me." Emma whispered in Regina's ear then licked.

_Oh_. Well then. Regina nodded. Later, she would put Emma on all fours, play the video of their scene. Delicious.

"Back in the moment Princess." Emma laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry, _Your Majesty_…"

The bed creaked as Emma sat on it so that she could put Regina on her lap facing away from her, legs up so that the camera could take in the sight of Emma sliding in and out while playing with Regina's clit.

Standing again, Emma shortened the restraints, turning Regina around to face her. Regina's heels were placed around Emma's waist. Raking her nails over Regina's ass Emma kissed and bit her chest, leisurely moving her hips, sometimes rhythmically, sometimes quickly. After some time, she untied Regina at last and led her to the bed.

Regina was re-tied. Her ankles were shackled along with her hands, so that she could be splayed out. Regina was so fully open Emma could just sit and watch her squirm. She did that for awhile, still filming. Then, just for fun, she leaned forward and licked the length of Regina's slit, sucked her clit for a moment, buried her lips in the warmth there. Her hands slid beneath Regina's back, scratching lightly.

Damp and angrily aroused, Regina was now on another endorphin high, triggered by the pain across her back.

"More, more, please…" Regina squeals as Emma sucked her clit hard and then bit it gently.

"Hmmm…" Pulling away, Emma hummed against Regina's belly, then up, kissing her neck while she slipped inside her again with the toy between her thighs. "I'm going to come soon." Emma whispered. "Ready for it?" She settled between Regina's thighs, and braced herself on her forearms, sighing. "This is nice…I could do this all night…" Slow rhythmic movements then gave way to harder thrusts.

High still on endorphins, Regina shouted as Emma fucked her roughly, slapping their bellies together and bouncing the bed.

"Ready?" Emma growled, pulled out, threw away the toy, then hovered over Regina's mouth so that she could come with those lips so close to her. Clenching deep inside almost immediately, Emma panted and shook as she rubbed herself, circled her own clit, touched down briefly with her opening against Regina's desperately extended tongue.

"More." Regina squirmed painfully scraping her back. Emma reached back, slipped between Regina's legs with two fingers, stroked her clit just the way she liked it. "Now…now…" Regina was delirious, chanting the words but Emma was meticulous and kept her hovering on the edge, circling the hardened tip of her clit but not rubbing quite hard enough. Then, she deepened her movements, a little at a time, watching as Regina began to shake and come with a shout.

"Ugh, fuck, more, more, just fucking fuck me!" Regina was still coming, still shaking. Emma pressed and held her, knowing that the endorphins would wear off soon and Regina would be spent.

"Shhhh…patience. Rest, Regina…I don't want you to be too sore babe…" Emma's lips were close to Regina's ear but her voice seemed to float from somewhere else in the room. She untied the restraints quickly and turned Regina onto her side.

"I need…" Regina's breath hitched and she sobbed but she didn't have to finish the sentence before Emma was suddenly wrapped around her from behind, careful to avoid the marks left. Her arms circled Regina tightly while Regina's hands clenched into fists.

She kissed Regina's jawline and asked her "Are you ok?" but Regina had already turned in her arms and her tears were already warm on Emma's neck. "I was really rough…geez…" Before Emma could apologize, Regina kissed her frantically.

"It was perfect. Thank you. It was just what I imagined." Regina didn't know why she still needed this kind of scenario from time to time, but she did.

"Bath?" Even if she didn't get why their play has to go to such extremes at times, Emma wanted to give Regina everything. She'd start with a massage, worrying over Regina's shoulders and ankles, then when they were finished she could spring another surprise.

"Compliments of the 'honeymoon' package." After one last kiss on Regina's damp cheek, Emma jumped to her knees and made her way to the next room. She rifled through the salts and bubbly wine and rose petals next to the sink. Her legs felt shaky. A bath would be nice. While she was bent over, throwing a few drops of essential oils into the tub she felt Regina's arms around her waist.

When their left hands intertwined there were flashes of gold and purple.

Emma stared at the rings on their hands. It still hadn't sunk in, except now it was hard to avoid—the truth of their situation—and Emma felt suddenly overwhelmed.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked casually, though the fear is there under her words.

But Emma could only sniffle and hold her arms. She took a while to compose herself. "Ummmmm…we ummmmm…"

"We got married." Regina replied. "We got married and then I made you do unspeakable things to me for an entire week."

Emma laughed and just like that, the threat of tears passed. She let herself be held a moment longer.

When the tub was filled and the jets were on, Emma smacked Regina's ass and ordered her in, calling her 'wifey'. This earned an indignant glare, even as they settled against one another in the water and Emma's hands stared to knead sore muscles in Regina's shoulders. She glanced up at the skylight above them, with its stained glass image of a purple, magical tree.

"Don't call me your wife. Ugh. I was once somebody's _wife_ and look what it got me." Regina squeaked when Emma squeezed her tightly.

"Wifey wifey wifey wife…" Every word is punctuated with a kiss and a smirk, then Emma slid away from Regina and started massaging her ankles and feet.

"Fine. If you insist." Her fingertips skimming the surface of the water, Regina sank lower with a contented sigh. Firm hands moved up to Regina's calves, then down again to thumb her heels.

"This was a nice present."

"Hmmmm?" Regina had slipped briefly beneath the water just as Emma spoke. She smoothed wet hair back from her face.

"I said this was a nice present…you know…since we can't leave and all." Emma shrugged. "The renovations. The tub. All of that weird glass..." There were simple stained glass images in the middle of all five skylights across the bedroom and bathroom, but the work it took to create each image was astounding. It turned out that one of the Seven Dwarves was a bit of an artist.

"Storybrooke is truly the fairest of any land I've known. Why leave?" Regina shrugged then added "and yes, it was a lovely present. Though I'm sure your father and those funny little men didn't expect that they'd be building us a den of quite so much debauchery…" She smirked to herself but the smirk died when Emma spoke.

"Oh I'm sure Grumpy thought of it. I caught him smirking more than once. He's the reason the center beam in the bedroom is reinforced." Emma batted her eyelashes, the picture of innocence…

**Tbc! Abrupt, I know, but I gotta get this out because the rest of their evening is way too many pages!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Union Rules:**

Emma liked to be in control, but having Regina's entire hand inside of her didn't allow for such illusions. Her skin was covered in beads of sweat and her hands clung so firmly to the pillow behind her head. Regina kept breathing deeply, as though she wanted Emma to mimic her. Then she'd start talking and it would get Emma all worked up…

"So you think you have power over me now, Sheriff Swan?" Regina flexed her hand and shifted it in a slow moving, ever-so-slight and small circle.

"I always come out on top." Emma laughed, breathless and not yet overwhelmed. She hissed when the stretch became too much. But then there was that pulse beat, fluttering in Regina's wrist, and the sting went away.

Their evening had begun with some pretty intense role-play. The kind where Regina had to face her punishment or _whatever_, from her angry constituents. The Evil Queen was spanked and whipped and then fucked, for all to see. Of course no one saw. No one but Regina herself and Emma, the lover and now partner for life, who gave her whatever she needed.

Things had taken a turn after Emma had joked about being the 'savior' even in the bedroom.

"What do you mean by that?" Regina had asked, thrusting her hips forward to make a point.

"Just that I'm always _good_. And good, means being in control." Emma had blushed, bright red, then sighed and leaned onto her hands, letting Regina take at least some initiative. "Sort of like—the good people always call the shots. Maybe you should call the shots instead sometime."

Regina had been wearing a Nexus and she'd had it slipping around and in and out, until Emma had started to shiver and shake. Periodically, she'd make Emma kneel at her feet, make her wet the tip, then take it inside her mouth. Emma had stroked with one hand as she sucked and it looked so hot, so deliciously naughty, that Regina had growled, "Give these often, do you?" The role play for the moment had something to do with Regina's brutal jealous streak. But Emma had just said "No way. Only you get this treatment…" which had pleased Regina enough to grab a pillow for beneath Emma's knees. Lacing her hands in thick blonde curls, she had jutted out her hips and watched Emma work her mouth.

Her legs had begun to shake. The mood changed. Now Regina wanted to undo Emma—to give her some of the treatment she'd been receiving herself as of late. But when Emma reached up and pressed the toy down firmly, and mouthed Regina's clit, the trembling became too much and she couldn't stand. They fucked in the chair by the fireplace, Emma riding Regina hard, thrusting up and down, staring intently into her eyes…then Regina pushed her to the floor, turned her around, pressed her flat to the carpet and gave herself rug burns on her knees by fucking Emma from behind, saying things like:

"You think you're so smart…"

"This town doesn't _belong_ to you…"

"I call the shots, _Sheriff_, don't forget it…"

Still, Emma felt as though she might be in control of the situation. She'd tried not to laugh. It was good. Amazing, really, but she was still far from being immersed in the role.

"Oh yeah?" Emma grinned as Regina took away the toy, threw it aside, and spun Emma onto her back on the bed. As her ass was lifted and pillows were placed strategically beneath her, Emma watched Regina's expression thoughtfully.

Regina spread Emma's thighs and set to work licking her pussy thoroughly.

"No more toy?" Emma gasped, feeling orgasm after orgasm threaten, only to disperse when Regina shifted attention.

"Something else entirely." Regina had muttered.

Now Regina had her right where she wanted her to be. On top of pillows, her ass off the ground, her knees up to her chest…beautiful. She started first with only one finger, in and out, feeling her love clench and pull her in deeper. Emma eyes were bright, avidly watching Regina watch _her_. The second and third fingers worked in increasing circles. The fourth finger needed more lubricant. Regina took the opportunity to lean down for a lick. She nuzzled the top of her clit and then sat up again. "How about you come for me again and then we'll keep going…" She used the vibe, just on the sensitive spot on the very tip of her clit, just lightly, until Emma moaned her release. Regina muttered, "Wetter now. That's good," before placing sloppy open mouthed kisses against Emma's pussy, all around her own hand, which curled upward, thrusting in then dragging on the out stroke. The thumb hurt. Of course. But for some reason Emma went all stoic and quiet.

"Ok?" Regina asked.

"Uhhuhhh…" The nod was calm, but Emma looked almost drunk now.

"Relax, breathe…" Regina slipped her knuckles against the rough, swollen ridges inside. She took a deep, slightly shaky breath, and settled on her side. This was a lot more intimate than anything she'd done with _anyone_.

Ok, so Regina's purpose had been total undoing, total emotional unraveling, total loss of control…but to what end? She felt fear twist and turn inside her own heart. Now Emma looked almost frightened herself. Regina needed to hold on. To take control for the both of them.

So what would Regina have to do to truly test Emma? Could she get under the 'Savior's skin? Could she make Emma admit that she wasn't always sure, about this new life, this new town, this bizarre new family of assorted fairytale characters? Because it was obvious, on those terrible nights when Emma shut down completely, that she needed to at least talk about it all.

"Tell me how it feels." Regina surprised herself by saying. How might it feel? To have been abandoned all her life and then to be told that it was all for some great purpose, something greater than her own happiness?

"This feels like…something I won't say…" Emma huffed a strand of sweaty hair from her forehead. She shouted and swore when Regina stopped touching her clit and moving her hand.

"I can do this all day. I won't move. Not until you tell me what you really think about this whole Savior thing."

"What?" Emma screeched. "Why are you bringing _that_ up _now_?"

"Because you're always so certain of yourself. And of me. You're always so sure that you can get the upper hand. That you can trick me into following your lead." Regina shifted again, so that her pulse beat steadily against the top of Emma's opening. She could feel wetness coating her knuckles and shifted them against the rough spot of Emma's g-spot which began to grow fuller. With her left hand, she moved away from Emma's clit and down to her ass where she slowly inserted just her forefinger. She would debate more, later.

"You should have tied me up." Emma gasped. Her eyes rolled back a little when her love's hands moved and shifted in a rhythm that lasted only a few minutes but seemed to go on forever.

"I don't think you'll move. Not like this. I might as well have tied you up." Regina sighed and smirked as though they had all the time in the world. "How does it feel, having me move my whole hand inside of your cunt? Do you like it? Does it make you feel full and sort of naughty, or just vulnerable and uncertain? And what were you going to say before?"

"All of the above. Full and…everything you just said." Emma paused. "There was some part of giving birth, somewhere near the end, that this reminds me of. It's hard to...I'm not sure how I feel about…oh just don't stop, fuck, Regina!" Her head hit the pillow and her toes curled when Regina's hand brushed again against her g-spot again and again and again. She didn't get a chance to see the look on her wife's face. The sort of teary-eyed look of wonder that flitted away as soon as it came. "Like my whole life was unraveling even as this amazing thing was happening. Like I didn't deserve it—to be happy…" All of Emma's words came out in gasps.

Regina wished she'd been there to see such a thing. Evidently, so did Emma—all of a sudden the same realization hit her and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

"Dammit, 'Gina." Emma sobbed. "Make me come and…I just want to go to sleep…please make me come…please…" She tried to shift her hips to facilitate the process. Her clit ached with need. So she changed tactics. "I'm so hard for you, baby, I'm so full…I think I might squirt, don't you want to see that? See me scream while I…"

"Shhhhhh…" Regina leaned down to kiss the slightest of stretch marks just below Emma's bellybutton. The speech she delivered was right against the place where their child had first grown and come into life. "You're beautiful just like this. Perfect, in fact. Tell the truth. I want to hear it from you. I want you wide open for me. You don't have to be in control all the time. I know you check out, I know you pretend that you were never angry to begin with. Tell me how it felt, to come to this place and to have to save everybody who had ever left you behind…"

Then Emma's laughter was harsh. Her knees came up higher and some energy within surged against Regina's hand. "I felt betrayed by them. You were the only person who could get me, really…which is so fucking ironic, isn't it…that actually understood that betrayal. I loved you…I loved you even when I realized how fucked up it all was, and I hated you at once. That's why I shouted at you and pushed you against that stupid shelf in the hospital…fuck, Regina…goddamn you…fuck me…make me fucking come and stop teasing me…" Her hand tangled in Regina's hair and she forced her down to finish. Regina licked and sucked Emma's clit, listening to the beginning of a whole new string of angry expletives.

"No." Regina paused, kissing Emma's hipbone. "I want to draw this out. This is amazing. Do you know how good you feel?" Her eyes fluttered closed and she felt a drop of sweat running down her back. When she opened them again, she saw that Emma was gazing at her with all of that familiar affection. As though Regina was a good person. Not the _Evil_ Queen. A trustworthy person.

Emma relaxed further somehow, pressed her tailbone into the bed, and took a deep breath.

The rage was bleeding from her in waves.

"I love you…" Regina murmured against Emma's thigh before leaning down to pay homage with her mouth.

Emma just kept moaning then. Her eyes sort of rolled back and her hands shook against the sheets. When she came, she pushed Regina's hand, which gave way to a gush of liquid, all over her arm and chin. Regina reached back then, held the hand that pressed to the back of her head, rode out the aftershocks with her tongue flat and still, while Emma trembled and breathed so hard she felt like she was hyperventilating.

"You still…that doesn't…" Emma babbled and tried to cover her eyes while Regina pulled her hands away to hold them near.

"That doesn't…" Regina invited her to finish the sentence, kissing every knuckle on her love's hands.

"Wasn't totally topping." Cracking one tired eye open, Emma laughed, then closed it again and began to breathe evenly and deeply.

While her wife snored, still splayed out naked on the bed, Regina took a long shower. Her hands shook as she thought back to some of her interactions with a woman she had almost lost—almost rejected completely. Their need to play out such extremes of emotion was rooted in difficult experiences, and Regina felt _all_ of the guilt over them. She began to feel a little bit lonely, remembering those solitary nights when she still couldn't let Emma in.

The loneliness did not last long. The shower door was slid open and Emma immediately slid her arms around Regina's waist.

"I'm a little sore…" Emma mumbled, biting Regina's neck gently. "But I'm also hungry." She added, "And I want to watch a movie." She pulled back to look at Regina and brushed wet hair from her eyes. "What's up?"

"I miss some things about the old days." Regina thought aloud, reaching past Emma's body to adjust the water. The showerhead rained down on them both. She passed Emma soap and watched adoringly as she cleaned up. Again. After sex. It already felt like a long night. Regina stifled a yawn but then her stomach growled.

After a pregnant pause, Emma responded hesitantly, "You miss _what_ things?"

"Hmmmm, not sure." Regina just played coy and filed the conversation away. But next time, she'd get further with the role-play. Perhaps she'd threaten the Sheriff's job.

She thought the scenario up as they made their way downstairs to make snacks.

The idea of it made her chuckle.

"You're doing the Evil Queen thing again." Emma filled in wryly. She chomped on a ham and cheese croissant, padding around in just her tank top and underwear while Regina sat and ate.

"I'll show you the Evil Queen…" Regina purred the words before tugging Emma onto her lap.

-role play: Regina blackmails Emma into sex…they create the illusion that she has to fuck Regina to keep her job-

"If you don't let me fuck you, I'll have you replaced, Sheriff."

Regina's tone was harsh, but simmering desire beneath the surface robbed her of much of her authority.

So Emma laughed a little, but decided to play along. She liked it when Regina got in these moods. Her legs spread easily and she put herself on display for the Mayor.

[[she had shown at Regina's office…

Sometimes it was as though Regina had a little switch in her brain. In the 'on' position, Regina was almost sweet. She wanted what was best for Henry and she would admit, even in public, that she'd fallen in love with her son's other mother pretty much the moment she'd met her.

In the 'off' position, Regina was mistrusting, downright paranoid, and about as devious as they came. Given this—and given the things she'd done as a result of her various issues—Regina wondered if anybody could ever truly love her. _All_ of her.

The woman who now shared her home had just as many fucked up issues. Sure, Emma seemed pretty even keeled on the surface, but no one saw her scars as easily as Regina did.

Emma spent far too much time in checked-out states and when she was rattled, she'd greet Regina with that old hopeful smile that said 'you can do pretty much whatever you want and I'll trust you anyway.'

Which was dangerous. Regina knew how dangerous because she'd used it against Emma in the past. She needed Emma to wake up, to be more aware, or…or else she'd fall into her other habits. Maybe. And just _run_.

Because sometimes Emma still thought about leaving.

Regina caught her once, at 2am, sitting in her old yellow Bug. It had been raining for two weeks and they'd both been down. Their coping mechanisms ranged from exercise to whiskey and on a scale of one to yoga, Emma had fallen into some negatives.

"I never asked to save anyone, and how can I anyway? What if people come in? What if people come after us?" Emma had said, thrumming her hands on the steering wheel. "I can't control everything. I can't even try. Why don't you try for a change?"

"For a change?" Regina had laughed. And laughed. And then Emma had started the car and turned it around. She came home with Regina that night. And she stood by Regina when anyone she had ever wronged, swooped in for revenge.

And no matter what Regina dished out, or what terrible deeds what she was forced to admit, in the dark stillness of night, Emma always held her close, always kissed her and touched her until her dreams were beautiful again.

-"Trusting me isn't the same thing as burying your head in the sand."

-"Yeah, well, I think I know that by now. I think I know _you_ by now."


End file.
